


ethan

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing/Washing, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Dyslexic Ethan Green, F/M, Fighting, Non-Sexual Age Play, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Lex takes care of a regressed Ethan after he gets in a fight.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	ethan

**Author's Note:**

> eyy it's 2:24 am as i'm writing this.  
> i literally can't not hurt ethan, even though it's just a little and barely mentioned.  
> god, now i have to come up with actual titles instead of just their names in lowercase. also, if anyone has any ideas please share. i have one more idea that idk how to start, but uh. that's it. if you wanna talk on tumblr i'm cool with that (@superfandomwholockian)  
> i should sleep but i'm too hot to so. i'll listen to rent and try to make my brain work instead

“God, Ethan, you’re so stupid!” Lex ranted as she dragged her boyfriend out of the nurses office. “You can’t keep getting into fights because people tease you! I know it sucks, but you just have to ignore it sometimes. What if the nurse called your parents instead of me?”

Ethan sniffled as Lex buckled him into the car. “‘m sorry, Lexie,” he mumbled.

Lex’s face softened as she realized her boyfriend was in his headspace now. She couldn’t yell at him when he was little, but “We’ll continue this later,” she told him.

Ethan’s parents were MIA, so they went to his house. They usually did. His parents weren’t around often. Maybe twice a month, and even then, they were hardly at the house.

Lex parked in the driveway and led Ethan upstairs and to the bathroom for a bath. He was covered in dirt and blood. She let him play in the water while she called Hannah’s school and told them she needed to get on whatever bus would take her to Ethan’s house today.

Once Ethan was clean and dressed in sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt, Lex brought him downstairs. She should make him lunch. He got into that fight right before lunchtime, and she knows he doesn’t eat breakfast. She’ll be dealing with a grumpy toddler if she doesn’t get him fed soon.

“Lexie, movie?” He asked.

“You can watch a movie while you eat lunch, then you’re taking a nap,” she told him. He tried to hide it, but she saw him yawning in the bath before.

“Watch with me?” Ethan sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on the couch and put Disney+ on. He’d grabbed his teddy bear, Alex, before coming downstairs and hugged it tight now. He’d never tell anyone, but he named his bear after Lex. She did buy it for him, so it seemed right.

“Let me get your lunch first, then I’ll watch, okay?” Ethan nodded and put the remote down so he wouldn’t be tempted to start the movie before she came back.

Lex could tell Ethan was at least halfway in his headspace when he went grocery shopping. He’d gotten a lot of chicken nuggets and mac n’ cheese and a new jar of peanut butter, but no bread. Lex would have to remember to get him bread when she went grocery shopping for herself and Hannah the next day. Lex preheated the oven for chicken nuggets and poured juice into a plastic cup for Ethan.

“Thanks,” Ethan smiled. “Movie now?”  _ Toy Story _ was up and ready for them.

“I still have to put lunch in the oven, then wait for it to be ready. You can put it on if you want.” This wasn’t Lex’s favorite movie, but Ethan liked it, so she’d deal with it. The thought of toys coming to life freaked her out a little.

“I’ll wait for you! Can we have ice cream too?”

_ You don’t get ice cream for getting in a fight.  _ Lex stopped herself from saying it. That was a little too mean to say to a 4-year old.

“Not today, Eth.”

Ethan pouted. “‘Cause I fought someone? They was mean! Wasn’t just teasin’....  _ Mean _ . Made fun’a me ‘cause teacher made me read out loud.”

Lex bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her hands into fists so she didn’t start ranting again. Or punching the wall. Ethan’s teacher is a bitch. She knows that he has trouble reading –Lex suspected he had dyslexia, but his parents never took him to get evaluated–but she always called him out in class and forced him to read aloud.

Lex can forgive Ethan for fighting this time. It was the teacher’s fault and whatever little asshole was making fun of him.

“If you see who was making fun of you again point him out to me. I’ll talk to your teacher again tomorrow too.”

Ethan knew Lex wouldn’t be able to do much–she wasn’t his parent or guardian, so the teacher wouldn’t take her seriously–but he appreciated her anyway. “Thanks, Lexie. Love you.” He hugged her tight.

Ethan woke up big after his nap, but still pouted when he saw Lex wasn’t there anymore. Hannah must have gotten home. He squinted at the clock next to his bed and yup. Hannah should be downstairs. He went downstairs, leaving Alex behind.

“Hey, Banana!” He greeted. Hannah waved a silent greeting.

“Sleep good?” Lex asked.

Ethan nodded and looked up at her questioningly after she placed a bowl of vanilla ice cream in front of him. “What happened to no ice cream for getting in a fight?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m still pissed you fought someone, but I understand why. You get vanilla for fighting instead of coming to me to fix it.”

Ethan smiled and dug into his ice cream.


End file.
